Thief and Prince
by Niagi28
Summary: Seorang maling cilik, tertangkap basah oleh seorang pangeran Altea. Apa nasibnya pada selanjutnya? "Kau tahu kan? Mencuri itu tidak baik," kata orang itu, masih tetap menggenggam jubahku. "Sebaiknya kau kembalikan barang itu dan minta maaf!" MarthxOC, slight MarthxShiida
1. Prolouge

Hello, ini baru pertama kalinya aku nulis di fandom Fire Emblem, yang sebenarnya baru tau kalau ada fandom bahasa indonesia-nya :D

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem bukan punya saya, melainkan Nintendo/Intelligent System

Summary: Seorang maling cilik, tertangkap basah oleh seorang pangeran Altea. Apa nasibnya pada selanjutnya?

Chara: OC (Name: Aria, deskripsinya pada akhir cerita), Marth, dan Shiida, serta chara lain yang menjadi peran tambahan.

Warn: Macem-macem OOC, dan bahasa jepang yang bertebaran.

So, enjoy it!

Prolouge: Meeting

* * *

OC POV

Maling. Itulah profesiku. Entah kenapa, aku sangat menyukai profesi ini.

Oh iya, namaku Aria. Tidak banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan, namun aku sebenarnya tidak suka berbicara banyak. Aku lebih suka ketika melakukan aksiku, yaitu mencuri.

Singkat cerita, ini adalah hari terburukku, mungkin. Karena, aksiku gagal karena seorang dengan rambut biru menarik jubahku.

"Hei apa-apaan kau?!" pekikku terhadap orang itu.

"Kau tahu kan? Mencuri itu tidak baik," kata orang itu, masih tetap menggenggam jubahku. "Sebaiknya kau kembalikan barang itu dan minta maaf!"

"Tapi..."

"Lakukan!"

Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, walaupun aku malu banget. Kuso[1]! Kenapa aku bertemu dengan orang itu?!

"Ano[2], mau apalagi kau?" kataku, agak sinis. Sebal.

"Ara.. gomenna. Watashi wa Marusu desu[3]," kata orang itu. "Anata[4]?"

"Atashi wa Aria desu," jawabku. "Aku berharap kita tidak bertemu lagi."

"Hah? Memang kenapa?" tanyanya, agak bingung. "Padahal, kau cocok untuk ikut denganku sebagai Aritia's army."

"Lalu, kau ingin membayarku berapa?" tanyaku. "Aku memang tidak terlalu profesional, tapi mungkin jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku..."

"Umm, aku juga tidak tahu...," kata Marusu-ya, maksudnya Marth.

"Marusu-sama[5]!" seorang perempuan berambut teal (atau biru muda?) memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Cepatlah!"

'Sama?' batinku. Ini meragukan.

"Ano, kau siapa sebenarnya?!" tanyaku kepada Marth.

"Aritia no ouji[6]," katanya, sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah perempuan itu.

'Aritia no ouji?' batinku. 'Astaga!'

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, kulihat ia sedang mengurus kudanya. Banyak orang-orang melihatku, sepertinya mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit miliknya.

"Hontou no onegai! Biarkan aku ikut denganmu!"

* * *

[1] Kuso = Sialan  
[2] Ano = Lalu  
[3] Ara.. gomenna. Watashi wa Marusu desu = Ya... maafkan aku. Namaku Marusu (Marusu disini adalah romaji dari Marth)  
[4] Anata = Kamu  
[5] Marusu-sama = Tuan Marth (panggilan Shiida, berdasarkan OVAnya)  
[6] Aritia no Ouji = Pangeran Altea

Ini baru prolouge-nya -w- lumayan ribet bikinnya...

Oh iya, Aria disini mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau tua, dan bermata biru gelap (kaya warna rambutnya Marth di Shadow Dragon).

Yosh. Kritikannya? Kalau bisa RnR! :D


	2. Journey

Yosh! Saya balik lagi! :3 ano.. doakan saya ya, mau menghadapi UN :3 *bukannya belajar lu tong!*

Well, mari kita lanjutkan fanfict ini~ Balasan review di akhir cerita

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem bukan punya saya, melainkan Nintendo/Intelligent System

Chara: OC, Marth, Shiida, dan karakter-karakter lainnya.

Warn: Macem-macem OOC, bahasa jepang bertebaran, OC sedikit 'frontal'.

So, enjoy it! :D

* * *

OC POV

"Jadi, kau ingin ikut akhirnya, ya?" kata Marth, sedikit tertawa. "Kalo begitu, bersiap-siaplah."

"Wah, siapa ini?" tanya perempuan itu. "Manis sekali dirimu."

Manis? Baru kali ini aku dipuji seperti itu.

"A-ah...," aku sedikit tersipu. "A-atashi wa Aria desu."

"Ahh.. Aria-chan, nee?" kata perempuan itu, tersenyum. "Atashi wa Shiida desu, Taris no oujo[1]."

"Yoroshiku...[2]," kataku, agak sedikit menunduk.

"Saa, kita mulai berangkat," kata seorang paladin, kepada Marth.

"Yokai[3]," kata Marth. "Ayo."

Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti kuda yang ditunggangi Marth.

Normal POV

Beberapa mil dari kota itu, Aria mulai kelelahan. Namun, apa boleh buat, batinnya. Ia harus kuat.

"Aria-chan?" kata Marth, melihat Aria agak tersengal-sengal nafasnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ak-aku?" Aria menyadari perasaan lelahnya ketahuan. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Hmm...," Marth kemudian memfokuskan dirinya lagi kedepan.

'Untung saja...,' batin Aria.

"Kyaaaa!" sebuah teriakan berasal dari suatu desa yang tidak jauh dari Aritia's army berjalan.

"Apa itu?!" Marth terkejut.

"Desa itu... diserang oleh sekelompok bandit!" kata Shiida, dari atas sana. "Ayo kita bergegas!"

"Aria! Ikut aku!" Marth menarik tangan Aria untuk menunggangi kudanya.

"Apa? Hey!" Aria terkejut, karena baru kali ini ditarik tangannya seperti itu.

Ketika beberapa prajurit kemudian masuk ke wilayah desa itu, mereka menghadapi beberapa bandit-bandit yang hendak merampok. Tebasan pedang, tusukan tombak, dan luka dari kapak, mulai meramaikan suasana perang.

"Marth! Biar aku cek rumah itu apakah masih ada korban yang selamat!" Aria langsung turun dari kuda.

"Baiklah! Jangan lama-lama!" kata Marth.

Aria berlari ke arah rumah yang setengah terbakar, dilihat ada seorang perempuan tua bersimpang darah di perutnya.

"Obaa-san! Bertahanlah!" kata Aria, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah vulnerary.

"Tidak...," kata perempuan itu. "Selamatkan... semuanya..."

"Tapi, luka ini parah!" kata Aria. "Bertahanlah!"

Namun, perempuan itu sudah tidak kuat, dan ia meninggal, tak lama.

"Sial... seandainya aku cepat bertindak...," kata Aria, menyalahkan dirinya. "Bandit-bandit itu.. aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sementara itu, Marth sedang berurusan dengan bandit yang paling kuat.

"(hah) Tangguh sekali...," kata Marth, agak kelelahan. Dirinya mendapatkan luka pada pinggang sebelah kiri karena terkena kapak.

"Ada apa, nak? Kau kelelahan?" kata bandit itu, terkekeh-kekeh. "Baiklah, dirimu sudah tidak layak hidup lagi! Rasakan ini!"

"Kkhh!" Marth menghindar dari serangan itu. "Kaulah yang tidak layak lagi!"

"Marth!" teriak Aria, sambil berlari ke arah bandit itu. "Biar kubantu!"

"Hah? Apa masalahmu, kusogaki[4]?" kata bandit itu.

"Kusogaki?! Dasar badan bongsor!" teriak Aria, merasa dihina. "Baiklah! Kalau itu maumu!"

Aria mengeluarkan killing edge-nya, bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Aria! Kau tahu kalau itu sangat berbahaya?!" kata Marth, yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Seberapa bahayanya ketika aku membiarkan temanku diserang dan mati terbunuh?!" kata Aria. "Biar aku mengurus si bongsor ini!"

"Aku suka semangatmu, nak," kata bandit itu. "Rasakan ini!"

Aria berhasil menghindari serangan lawannya. Ia menyerang beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ia terkena serangan bandit tersebut.

"Ugh!" Aria terkejut, ketika menyadari lengan kanannya terluka.

"Rasakan ini! Haaaahhh!" Bandit itu mulai menyerang lagi Aria.

Crash! Crash! Aria mulai terkena pada perut, dan juga kakinya. Ia sangat kesakitan. Pada akhirnya, Marth membantunya dengan menyerang dari belakang.

Jres!

Ia menusuk rapier-nya ke dada sang bandit.

"Jika kau hendak melawan, maka jangan menerima tawaran dari seorang gadis yang inosens!" kata Marth, dengan nada rendah.

"Ugh... kkhh..." bandit itu akhirnya tewas. Darahnya banyak mengalir.

"Marth... arigatou," kata Aria. "Augh..."

"Tenang, biar aku bantu," kata Marth, mengangkat Aria dengan berlahan. "Gegabah sekali kau! Beruntung ada aku disini!"

"Hehe," Aria tertawa kecil. "Aduh duh!"

"Marusu-sama!" Shiida menghampiri Marth dan Aria. "(gaps!) Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Kecelakaan," kata Marth. "Aria lah yang menolongku, sedikit.."

"Baiklah! Biar kurawat, sini!" kata Shiida, menggendong Aria. "Kasihan, umurnya terlalu muda untuk merasakan seperti ini..."

"Daijoubu[5]... aku sudah pernah seperti ini," kata Aria, dengan berlahan. Ia akhirnya tertidur.

Suasana hening ketika Shiida mendengar kata-kata Aria sebelum tertidur. Sudah pernah?

"D-Dono iu koto[6]...? kata Shiida, agak pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Marth. "Yang penting, kita bawa dia dahulu ke markas."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Lukanya lumayan, namun dapat sembuh dalam beberapa hari," kata Shiida, sambil memberi perban pada luka ditubuh Aria.

"Syukurlah," kata Marth. "Aku senang kau membantunya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kapan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Shiida.

"Aku bertemu ketika ia hendak mencuri," kata Marth. "Sebenarnya ia anak yang baik, mungkin ada sedikit masalah..."

"Aku paham maksudmu," kata Shiida. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan sejenak."

"Baiklah...," kata Marth. Shiida membantunya berdiri.

Saat Shiida membuka pintunya, Aria terbangun. Shiida cepat-cepat balik lagi dimana Aria tertidur.

"Ah, Aria-chan," kata Shiida. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya.

"Aku bersyukur kau kembali bangun," kata Marth, dengan tersenyum.

"Di-dimana aku?" tanya Aria.

"Kau dirumah salah satu penghuni desa ini," kata Shiida.

Aria mengangguk. Ia agak murung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Marth.

"Aku bermimpi buruk. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku alami," kata Aria.

Marth dan Shiida terdiam.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kepada kami?"

* * *

[1] Atashi wa Shiida desu,Taris no oujo = Namaku Shiida, putri dari Talys  
[2] Yoroshiku = Salam kenal  
[3] Yokai = Baiklah  
[4] Kusogaki = bocah sialan ; dapet dari anime 07-Ghost  
[5] Daijoubu = Tidak apa-apa  
[6] Dono iu koto = Apa maksudmu

Fiuh. Capek juga ngetiknya.

PhiRadian: Aku sebenarnya baru prolouge 3 main fe yang itu T.T netbooknya gak kuat main DS.. mau beli DS gak punya duit *pundung* aku suka pairing MarthxShiida, pasangan sejati dari awal soalnya :D apalagi EphraimxTana :D

Kritikannya? Maybe RnR :D


	3. Battlefield

Huaaahh akhirnya UN berjalan dengan khidmatnya selama 400 tahun-eh maksudku 4 hari. Huahahaha.

Tapi, belum happy ending sih. Hukhuk T.T #lupakan curcolnya author ini#

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem bukan punya saya, melainkan Nintendo/Intelligent System

Chara: OC, Marth, Shiida, dan karakter-karakter lainnya.

Warn: Macem-macem OOC, bahasa jepang bertebaran, OC sedikit 'frontal'.

* * *

Normal POV

"Sudah, tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang...," kata Aria.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti," kata Shiida. "Mungkin kau perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri..."

"Shiida," kata Marth. "Sepertinya darahnya menembus perban lagi."

"Ah! Kau benar!" kata Shiida. "Biar kuganti perbannya."

Setelah Shiida membantu Aria untuk mengobati lukanya, sekaligus Marth, mereka beristirahat malam itu. Tak ada gangguan, hanya malam yang sepi dan damai.

Dan, Shiida menyadari bahwa Marth tidak pada kamarnya, melainkan sedang berdiri sambil menatap bintang-bintang malam itu.

"Marth-sama...," Shiida menghampirinya. Marth menengok dan tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu khawatir," kata Marth. "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Souka...," kata Shiida. "Boleh aku temani?"

"Eh? T-tentu," kata Marth, sedikit akwkward.

Sunyi sesaat. Shiida bingung hendak berkata apa, akhirnya Marth memulai pembicaraan.

"Mukamu," kata Marth.

"A-ada apa?" kata Shiida, agak memerah.

"Tidak, sepertinya kau bersedih. Ada apa?" kata Marth, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"E-eto...," Shiida terdiam sesaat. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Aria. Itu saja."

"Ohh...," Marth lega, ia khawatir ada apa-apa dengan Shiida. "Ia tak apa-apa kok. Aku takkan memperbolehkan ia ikut berperang lagi jika kondisinya belum pulih."

"Aku setuju," kata Shiida. "Lukanya parah."

"Aku tahu...," kata Marth. "Ayo masuk, besok kita mulai beraktivitas lagi."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Paginya, semua sudah bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun, ada sedikit gangguan disini...

"Ugh...," Aria merintih.

"Kau sanggup tidak?" Shiida memegang tangannya.

"Harus... sanggup...," kata Aria, memaksakan diri. "Ukh!"

"Sepertinya dari mukamu sudah menggambarkan kalau kau tidak sanggup lagi," kata Jeigan.

Marth memperhatikan Aria, yang sedang kewalahan. Tapi, ia tahu kalau anak itu kuat.

"Kau biar aku bantu saja deh," kata Shiida, menarik tangan Aria. "Kau bisa naik kuda, kan?"

"Bisa," kata Aria. "Semoga sanggup."

Aria mencoba untuk menaiki kuda yang ada, namun karena lukanya yang (agak) besar, ia kesakitan dan terpeleset, sehingga dirinya jatuh kembali.

"Aduh, sepertinya aku harus berjalan deh. Naiknya saja tidak sanggup," kata Aria, agak meringis.

"Waduh, ya sudah deh," kata Shiida. "Bagaimana ya..."

"Jeigan, lindungi Aria," kata Marth. "Aku khawatir para musuh mengincar dirinya."

"Baik, Marth," kata Jeigan, sambil menatap Aria.

Bukannya tenang, justru Aria keder melihat tampang paladin itu.

"Ada apa dengan mukaku?" tanya Jeigan.

"A-ah, tidak...," kata Aria, sedikit menghindar.

"Jangan takut, ia tidak menggigit kok," kata Marth, tertawa.

"Jangan menggodaku!" kata Aria, kesal.

Shiida, sambil menaiki pegasusnya, hanya tertawa kecil.

Beberapa Aritia's army sudah siap. Akhirnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Rumput-rumput hijau mengelilingi padang rumput. Sungai-sungai yang jernih, dan langit yang biru. Tidak sepanas yang Aria pikir, namun ia tetap memakai jubahnya untuk menutupi mukanya.

Semula, tidak ada masalah, namun sekelompok bandit menghalangi mereka.

"Semuanya, serang! Perhatikan juga keselamatan kalian!" Marth memerintah para prajuritnya.

Beberapa diantaranya mulai menyerang bandit-bandit itu. Sementara, Aria terpaku. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aria! Lari!" pekik Marth. "Kau bisa diincar!"

"Ah!" Aria hendak berlari, namun sebuah tombak di lempar ke arahnya. Beruntung, meleset.

"Kau takkan bisa lari, nona manis...," kata bandit yang berkuda sambil membawa tombak.

Aria shock. Tombaknya diarahkan ke depan mukanya. Badannya seperti membeku, tidak bisa bergerak.

'Apa ini akhir dari semua...?'

Jres! Tusukan tombak berasal dari Abel, yang hendak menyelamatkan Aria.

"Bodoh! Kau bisa mati jika kau tidak minggir!" kata Abel.

"M-maaf," Aria sedikit gemetar. Sepertinya ia sangat ketakutan. Ia lalu berlari jauh dari medan perang. Karena ia terlalu lelah, akhirnya ia tersandung dan jatuh.

"Hah... hah..." Aria mengatur nafasnya sambil mencengkram beberapa helai rumput yang ada di tangannya. "Ini... seperti..."

Kembali ke medan perang, Marth berusaha menghindar dari serangan bandit yang menggunakan kapak sebagai senjatanya. Lalu, ia menebasnya hingga tewas.

Lama perang itu berlangsung, akhirnya mereka memenangkannya.

"Hah... hampir saja," kata Marth.

"Marth-ouji!" Abel memanggilnya. "Sepertinya kita harus mencari anak itu."

"Anak? Ah! Aria!" Marth teringat pada anak itu. "D-dimana dia?!"

"Sepertinya ia lari selagi kita bertarung disini," kata Cain. "Kalau tak salah ia berlari ke arah sebelumnya."

"Biar aku cari!" kata Shiida. Ia terbang ke arah sebaliknya.

Aria POV

Suasana ini... Pemandangan ini...

Aku merasa seperti kembali ke masa laluku...

Aku merebah diriku di rumput-rumputan ini. Lalu memejamkan mataku.

Aku teringat saat aku bersama adikku. Ya, adik laki-laki yang kembar denganku. Sayang, aku tidak bisa menemukannya lagi...

Eh? Air mataku? Kenapa menetes? Ah gawat! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Akhirnya aku usap air mataku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Dari langit, aku melihat sesuatu berwarna putih.

"Aria!"

Aku terbangun. Ya, itu Shiida-hime.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan," kata Shiida, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semua mencarimu."

"Ah, maaf," kataku. "Aku ketakutan tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Shiida. "Ayo, kita kembali ke tempat tadi."

Aku bangkit dari tempat aku merebah diri, lalu membersihkan diri dari rumput-rumput yang menempel. Kini, aku berjalan mengikuti arah Shiida terbang, menggunakan pegasusnya.

Sampai disana, aku dihampiri oleh Marth. Aku hanya tersenyum apa adanya, walaupun terlihat pada orang lain kalau aku tak tersenyum sedikit pun.

Normal POV

"Sepertinya kita harus membeli stok makanan dan senjata lagi untuk nanti," kata Merric, penyihir sekaligus teman masa kecilnya Marth.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Marth. "Nanti kita ke pasar."

Shiida menatap Aria yang sedang (asyik) mengulur-ulur perban untuk menutupi lukanya. Ia kemudian bertanya.

"Kau mau ikut ke pasar?" tanya Shiida.

"Ano... tidak usah," kata Aria. "Aku disini saja."

"Baiklah," kata Shiida, lalu tertawa sedikit melihat Aria kewalahan. "Biar kubantu?"

"Terima kasih," kata Aria, agak malu-malu.

Setelah Shiida membantu Aria, ia mengganti baju perangnya dengan baju biasa.

"Marth-sama!" Shiida menghampiri Marth, yang memakai baju biasa, agar berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

"Ya?" kata Marth.

"Sekarang?" tanya Shiida.

"Terserah. Ayo," kata Marth. Ia menggenggam tangan Shiida.

"Jaa, Aria-chan!" kata Shiida, tersenyum.

Aria hanya melambai. Pintu kamarnya Aria akhirnya ditutup.

'Aduh! Aku lupa menitip vulnerary kepadanya!' batin Aria, sambil menepuk jidatnya. 'Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa...'

* * *

Akhirnya, selesai juga QwQ mwohoho... Sempat aku ubah scene-nya, soalnya yang sebelumnya terlalu dramatis kayaknya. Jadi, aku ubah aja layaknya pada cerita-cerita FE umumnya. Wahahaha~

PhiRadian: Ahaha maaf terlalu napsu saya ngasih bahasa jepangnya :D #ditabok tapi asli, aku gak ada pelajaran :v ampun... 3DS? Belum sanggup beli, tabungan aja kurang dari setengahnya.

Review? RnR? :D


End file.
